1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable protective cover for a snowmobile and more particularly pertains to preventing snow from accumulating in an engine compartment of a snowmobile with a removable protective cover for a snowmobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,467 to Kerr discloses a molded plastic cover to enclose a snowmobile on a trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,574 to Selbay discloses a removable protective liner for vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,817 to Fuller discloses a temperature-rise limiting automobile bra. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,460 to Kraus discloses a motor vehicle protective cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,989 to Castillo discloses a static cling vinyl halter-type cover for vehicle front protection.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a removable protective cover for a snowmobile that protects snow from accumulating in an engine compartment of a snowmobile.
In this respect, the removable protective cover for a snowmobile according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing snow from accumulating in an engine compartment of a snowmobile.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved removable protective cover for a snowmobile which can be used for preventing snow from accumulating in an engine compartment of a snowmobile. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.